fictional_radiofandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Broker
Radio Broker is an Alternative/Alternative Rock station, usually targetted towards Hipsters. The host DJ is Juliette Lewis. The station appears in Grand Theft Auto IV, The ballad of Gay tony and The Lost and Damned. The station also has some techno mixed in. Also, the station is named for the district of Liberty City it is headquartered in, Broker. Track Listings GTA IV (2008) The Boggs - "Arm in Arm (Shy Child Mix)" (2008) Cheeseburger - "Cocaine" (2005) Get Shakes - "Disneyland, Pt 1" (2007) LCD Soundsystem - "Get Innocuous" (2007) The Prairie Cartel - "Homicide" (2008) Juliette and the Licks - "Inside the Cage (David Gilmour Girls remix)" (2008) UNKLE feat. The Duke Spirit - "Mayday" (2007) The Rapture - "No Sex for Ben" (2008) Tom Vek - "One Horse Race" (2005) Teenager - "Pony" (2006) Les Savy Fav - "Raging in the Plague Age" (2007) White Light Parade - "Riot in the City" (2007) Deluka - "Sleep is Impossible" (2007) The Black Keys - "Strange Times" (2008) The Pistolas - "Take it With a Kiss" (2007) Ralph Myerz - "The Teacher" (2006) Greenskeepers - "Vagabond" (2008) Whitey - "Wrap it Up" (2006) !!! - "Yadnus (Still Going to the Roadhouse mix)" (2007) GTA TBOGT & GTA TL&D (2008) Blonde Acid Cult - "Shake It Loose" (2007) Kill Memory Crash - "Hell on Wheels" (2008) Magic Dirt - "Get Ready to Die" (2008) Brazilian Girls - "Nouveau Americain" (2008) Freeland - "Borderline" (2009) Kreeps - "The Hunger (Blood in My Mouth)" (2009) Japanther - "Radical Businessman" (2008) Foxylane - "Command" (2009) Monotonix - "Body Language" (2008) Game Rebellion - "Dance Girl (GTA MIX)" (2009) The Yelling - "Blood on the Steps" (2008) The Jane Shermans - "I Walk Alone" (2008) The Boggs - "Arm in Arm (Shy Child Mix)" (2008) Cheeseburger - "Cocaine" (2005) Get Shakes - "Disneyland, Pt 1" (2007) LCD Soundsystem - "Get Innocuous" (2007) The Prairie Cartel - "Homicide" (2008) Juliette and the Licks - "Inside the Cage (David Gilmour Girls remix)" (2008) UNKLE feat. The Duke Spirit - "Mayday" (2007) The Rapture - "No Sex for Ben" (2008) Tom Vek - "One Horse Race" (2005) Teenager - "Pony" (2006) Les Savy Fav - "Raging in the Plague Age" (2007) White Light Parade - "Riot in the City" (2007) Deluka - "Sleep is Impossible" (2007) The Black Keys - "Strange Times" (2008) The Pistolas - "Take it With a Kiss" (2007) Ralph Myerz - "The Teacher" (2006) Greenskeepers - "Vagabond" (2008) Whitey - "Wrap it Up" (2006) !!! - "Yadnus (Still Going to the Roadhouse mix)" (2007) Deleted Songs Many deleted songs can be found in the Game's Files. The Virgins - "One Week of Danger" (2008) Celebration - "Fly the Fly" (Holy Fuck Remix) (2007) Datarock - "Computer Camp Love" (2005) The Dead Fish - "Shallowlead" (2007) The Go! Team - "Junior Kickstart" (2003) UNKLE feat. Josh Homme - "Restless" (2007) VHS or Beta- "Burn It All Down" (2007) Blonde Acid Cult - "Calypso" (2008) Free Blood - "Quick and Painful" (2007) The Carps - "Porgie & Bess (Big Booty Girls)" (2008) The Carps - "Veronica Belmont" (2008) TK Webb & The Visions - "Shame" (2008) Scissors for Lefty - "Consumption Junction" (2008) The Soft Pack - "Nightlife" (2008) Foxylane - "Same Shirt" (2007) Kudu - "Give Me Your Head" (2009) Tame Impala - "Half Full Glass of Wine" (2008) The Bronx - "Knifeman" (2008) Photos FM DIAL.png|Radio Broker Billboard Trivia *Slogan: "Contemporary Rock that proves it's not dead just yet, ironically enough." *It is one of the favorite stations of the "Liberty City Triads" Gang. *This station plays at Bowling Alleys and at the Express Car Service Depots. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, if Luis Lopez is in a Taxi and asks the driver to switch to this station, he will refer to it as "The hipster rock station". Category:Techno Category:Rock Category:Alternative Category:Liberty City Category:GTA IV Category:GTA TBOGT Category:GTA TL&D Category:Grand Theft Auto